JP2007-170228A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2007, discloses an internal combustion engine comprising an intake air sound generation device that causes a diaphragm to vibrate using an intake pulse and increases the sound pressure at a predetermined frequency of a resulting intake air sound using a resonance tube. According to the intake air sound generation device, a powerful intake air sound can be obtained within a vehicle cabin.